One Month
by JunJouVampire
Summary: After Nathaniel's breakup with Castiel, he seeks the comfort of Lysander, who is more than willing to help.


OKAY, HERE IT IS.

The CASxNATxLY oneshot should be coming out soon.

This will take place after Chapter 6 (chapter 5, really. minus the note) when Nath and Cas got into that argument and Ly ended up taking Nath away.

* * *

It had been a month since the argument between Nathaniel and Castiel. In that period of time, Castiel had been hanging around Candy more and more. With that, he had been making more affectionate gestures... Nathaniel called it off between him and Castiel, and boy, was he not happy. Castiel had been more mean lately and Nathaniel had actually went into some type of depressed state. Even in this time, Castiel still hung around Candy...

At least he wasn't alone... Surprisingly (or not) enough, Lysander had stuck with him that whole time instead of Castiel. It seemed logical since Lysander was _Castiel's_ best friend. He couldn't bring himself to complain, though. Lysander was a really kind guy compared to the asshole he was with before. The white and black haired student comforted him during his emotional state after the break up and was willing to listen to him.

Now, a month later, Nathaniel was sitting out in the garden, chatting with Violette and Melody. They had actually helped him during his break up just by talking to him and caring. No, he didn't tell them he was with Castiel, but he hinted that it was Castiel's fault for making him feel like the way he did. During their conversation, Rosalya had made an appearance.

"Hello, Nathaniel!" she greeted.

During the time spent with Lysander, he had gotten to know his family more since he was over his house often. Leigh was friendly and often had Rosalya over, so he naturally got to know her better. For some reason, the first time they had met at Lysander's home, she was giddy and kept running after Lysander whenever he left the room.

"Hey, Rosalya! Don't you have class?" he responded with a smile.

The albino haired girl nodded and sat with the group. "Yeah, I do. The science teacher had us come out and look for a few things. I'll go back to class when everyone else does."

"You two seem more close," Violette commented quietly before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Rosalya grinned. "Well, he is over Lysander's house a lot."

The girls giggled, making Nathaniel blink in confusion.

"Hey, what was that?" Nathaniel asked, referring to their unified giggles.

"What was what?" Melody replied, her smile failing to disappear. It looked like she was getting ready for another giggle.

The blonde chuckled. "That giggle you all did just now. What's so funny with me going over Lysander's?"

"Nothing is funny per say," Rosalya said, waving her hand, "Say, are you coming over tomorrow? You know, for the movie night?"

"... Movie night?" Nathaniel questioned with a tilt of his head.

It was at that moment Rosalya and Melody did a face palm motion while Violette sighed into her food.

"What?"

"Nothing, Nathaniel. Lysander is just..." Rosalya sighed and grumbled, folding her arms as she stood up, "I gotta get going now. See you guys in class."

Nathaniel watched Rosalya walk inside the school before turning to his friends.

"What was that about? Are you guys in on something I should know about?"

Violette giggled quietly, hiding her mouth behind her hand while Melody only smiled and shook her head.

It was their final class now; English. Nathaniel wasn't at all excited whenever he entered the class. That meant he had to see Castiel and he was still bitter. Sighing mentally, he sat next to Rosalya. The girl shot a look back at Lysander, who currently supported an empty seat next to him.

"Nathaniel," he started, getting the boy's attention.

Nathaniel turned in his seat. "Yes?"

Lysander paused for a moment, as if trying to figure out what to say. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Hm... I don't think so, no. Did you want to do something?"

"I was thinking that you could come over for a movie."

"Is this the movie night Rosalya was talking about."

"It would be, yes."

Nathaniel smiled. "I would like to come over, yes."

Lysander smiled back as the teacher announced that the class had started. Nathaniel was confused as to why Rosalya was grinning as if Leigh had proposed to her. Castiel walked into the room about 15 minutes after it had started and took his place next to Lysander. He could hear them whispering, but he couldn't understand what they were saying since he was trying to listen to the teacher at the same time. By the time class ended, he could tell both the men were in a bad mood. Nathaniel hurried to gather his stuff and escape to his locker. It was there Nathaniel jumped when hand slammed against the locker by his head.

"What's this with you and Lysander now?" a voice growled.

Nathaniel froze up. His hand trembled, but the blonde quickly collected himself and turned to face Castiel.

"What I do with Lysander isn't any of your business anymore."

"He's my best friend, so I outta know."

He narrowed his eyes. "Then ask Lysander, not me."

"Nathaniel," Castiel muttered lowly, "You understand what is happening, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's what I've been telling you when we were together," he hissed, "He wants you the way I want you."

Nathaniel fought to keep a blush down. It was getting harder and harder to do so when Castiel was leaning in. He could see that the man was talking to him, be Nathaniel couldn't quite focus enough to make out the words. Suddenly, he was pulled away.

"L-Lysander?"

A growl from Castiel. "Lysander... What do you think you are doing?"

Lysander's mismatched eyes stared at Castiel with a stern look. "I am only caring for Nathaniel."

Castiel gave the other an angry look before spinning his heels and walking away.

"... Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes..."

Nathaniel blinked when he was pulled into a hug.

"You are shaking."

"O-oh... Well, I suppose I was a bit startled. No harm done."

Lyander pulled his head back to look at the blonde.

"Nathaniel."

Nathaniel smiled. "I'm fine. Really. I'm just annoyed right now..."

Nodding, Lysander let him go. The two walked down the hall before being greeted by Rosalya and Leigh at the front doors. Lysander had Leigh drop Nathaniel at his house since he didn't want him walking home with Castiel still around. After they parted, Nathaniel went to his room and laid on his bed, debating on if he should be glad or upset that Castiel still wanted him. Groaning, he rolled onto his side and decided to take a nap.

The next day, Saturday, Nathaniel woke up to the doorbell.

"Wha...? What time is it?" he muttered to himself, standing up and scratching his head that currently supported his messy blonde hair.

He went down to the door and opened it to find Lysander and Rosalya standing there. Rosalya took one look at Nathaniel and started giggling. Lysander stared with amusement, a small smile forming.

"Did you just get up? You look-"

"Cute," Rosalya finished, cutting Lysander off.

Nathaniel blushed and averted his eyes, chucking nervously. "I'm sorry. I am usually more alert and presentable... Why are you guys here?"

Rosalya looked at him, her smile and knowing look towards Lysander never fading. "We told you we were going to pick you up at 12."

"... No way. It's not 12!" he gawked, turning back into the house to look for a clock. It was 12. "Oh, no... I'm sorry, but could you give me some time to get ready?"

Rosalya waved her hand and made her way to the living room. "Hurry up, we are going out to eat."

By the time Nathaniel was done, he was panting and sore. He tried to rush through things and ended up being way more clumsy than usual. The group got into Leigh's car and drove off to a nearby family restaurant to have their lunch. It seemed like the group was planning on doing other things before they actually went to Lysander's for the movie, but Nathaniel didn't mind. Lysander and Nathaniel sat on one side of the booth they had chosen while Leigh and Rosalya sat on the other. As the group looked through their menus, Leigh decided to chat with Nathaniel.

"I'm glad you and Lysander have gotten to know each other more this past month," he suddenly said, putting his menu down to gaze at Nathaniel with a soft smile.

Nathaniel couldn't help but blush. He glance over to his white and black haired friend and noticed that he was staring at him as if he was waiting for an answer.

"It's hard for him to make friends," Leigh looked over to his brother, "I know that girls approach him because he is handsome, but... His personality tends to turn some people off- as one might say. They don't find it appealing."

Nathaniel smiled a bit. "It's true that his quite and mysterious demeanor draws or shuns people, but..." he looked at Lysander, "Lysander is really caring and kind. He's forgetful sometimes, but that's nothing to fret over. He's a good listener and he is quite talented. All in all, he's a good person. I wish I had gotten to see more of this side of him earlier!"

Lysander turned his head away, making the blonde worry a bit. Did he say something wrong? He looked back towards the couple on the other side of the table. Both of them were smiling- well, Rosalya was grinning- and giving Lysander a look that Nathaniel couldn't make out. When the waitress came and took their orders, the four of them continued to talk more about small things and what not. It had somehow led up to Lysander and Nathaniel talking to each other with profuse interest. Nathaniel was surprised how short the wait for their food was. Talking to Lysander proved to pass time quite quickly.

Later, they all went to the mall. Rosalya and Leigh separated, leaving him and Lysander alone. They took their time looking and trying on clothes, talking and laughing, and just enjoying the company of each other.

"Hey, how do these look?" Nathaniel asked, as he stepped out of the changing room to show Lysander his pants.

It took him a moment to reply. He had been staring at the blonde in the fitting jeans and looked like he approved.

"Is it too tight?" he finally asked, averting his eyes.

"Hmm, I don't think so. It feels comfortable."

"I don't see why you shouldn't get them, then."

Chuckling, Nat nodded and went to change into his normal pants. When he stepped out again, he smiled at Lysander.

"You know, I'm glad I'm with you," he said, his gold eyes staring at the other.

Nathaniel wasn't sure if Lysander was blushing, but the pink tint on his cheeks was cute. Lysander unfolded his arms and averted his eyes. Does he always get flustered this easy?

"I'm glad..." he muttered, a small smile starting to form. His green and yellow eyes caught Nathaniel's gaze, making the blonde's heart skip a beat. "Nathaniel."

When had they gotten so close? Lysander was literally right in front of him! Nathaniel looked up to meet the eyes of the taller student and gulped. Slowly, Lysander started to lean down, starting to close the space between him as he cupped Nathaniel's cheek. The blonde let out a soft gasp and felt his heart start to race, but made no attempt to move away. Just went he felt lips brush against his, Rosalya's voice could be heard. Quickly, the two back away from each other.

"Hey, did you guys find anything you liked?" the albino girl asked, approaching them with a few bags in her hand.

"Just pants," Nathaniel replied.

"Well, hurry and buy them! Leigh and I saw a movie store downstairs, so we can go buy a movie!"

Nodding, Nathaniel, escorted by Lysander, went to check out the pants he bought and went to the front of the store to meet with the other two. Rosalya led them to the store one floor below and walked in, looking around as she did so.

"Alright, what movie are we going to get? What genre?" she asked, turning to the boys.

"Romance," Leigh suggested.

"Action, perhaps?" Nathaniel replied.

Lysander just shrugged.

Rosalya put her hands on her hips. "Hmm... How do you guys feel about scary movies? I heard that one with the two kids recently came out on DVD. What was it called? Mama?"

Leigh and Lysander both shrugged. Nathaniel's smile faltered a bit, which didn't go unnoticed by Rosalya.

"None objects? Alright!" Her long hair almost whips the poor blonde as she turns to search for the movie.

Nathaniel isn't too scared of movies, per say. He can deal with the loud noises and sudden pop up, but what he can't get over is deformed lurking monsters that can harm in both day and night. Knowing that a creature has no bounds makes Nathaniel a bit twitchy and uncomfortable.

Rosalya found and bought the movie, much to his dismay. After buying the ticket to nightmares, the four walked around the mall for a bit, stopping by stores and getting a snack while doing so. When they decided to leave, it was already 5 o'clock. It would be 6:30 by the time they got back to Lysander's house since they stopped by the store to get groceries. Upon entering the house, they came to find their parents were gone.

"Nathaniel, you _are_ planning on staying the night, right? Can't watch a scary movie without the comfort of the night outside!" Rosalya joked, setting a bag on the kitchen counter.

The kitchen was big, to say the least. A dark marble island in the middle of a smooth, tan colored, hardwood floor. The counters surrounding the kitchen were black, a window sitting in front of the sink to see into the living room, and light colored cabinets hanging above most of the counters. Leigh started packing the food into the fridge wedged in between two counters.

"Ah, I actually didn't ask! I also didn't bring a change of clothes..."

"Call now and you can use Lysander's clothes," Rosalya responded with a nod of her head.

Chuckling, Nathaniel went to do just that. He called his mom knowing she would be the one who would most likely let him stay the night with no arguments and explained what he was doing and where he was. She didn't mind. She liked Lysander, so it was no problem. Once he hung up, he smiled and turned to the others.

"You can stay?" Leigh questioned.

"No..." Nathaniel looked down, glancing up to see that Rosalya looked like she was getting ready to scream and Leigh looking to his bother, "I'm kidding, guys. I can stay."

Rosalya reached over the island and started messing up the blonde's hair, saying how if he lied like that again, she would give him a makeover. Laughing, Nathaniel pulled away and fixed his hair.

"Thanks for inviting me, Lysander."

"I'm glad to have you like always, Nathaniel."

Rosalya giggled while Leigh smiled.

By the time the sky was getting dark, Rosalya and Leigh left the house. Apparently, Rosalya's parents wanted Leigh over for dinner tonight, so it left Lysander and Nathaniel with the movie.

"You think Rosalya left because she would get scared during the movie?" Nathaniel joked as he watched the popcorn pop.

Lysander chuckled. "She didn't want Leigh to hear her scream."

Nathaniel grinned and ate the popcorn he had already popped from the bowl he was filling. Lysander went to go put the movie in while Nathaniel dumped the last bag of popcorn into the bowl. Before settling down onto the black love seat in front of the large TV, Nathaniel went to change into his pajamas for the night, a.k.a Lysander's clothes that were slightly too big. He had worn them before, but he still couldn't keep his face from heating up as he thought about the almost kiss at the mall while changing. Finally, he came down the stairs and back into the living room where Lysander was waiting. Nathaniel sat down and placed the bowl on his lap, curling his legs up so that they were laying on the couch.

The movie started. Almost right away he hated the father of the two girls. He didn't jump in his seat until he was killed by the unknown creature. Later in the movie, there was a part where the dead woman could be seen in the background, unknown to the girlfriend until the woman started to make jerky running movements towards her suddenly. Instead of Nathaniel jumping, it was Lysander. The albino grabbed his arm and squeezed a bit, his eyes still stuck to the movie. There were a few more parts that had them grabbing at each other, but by the end of the movie, they both agreed it was pretty lame.

Even if they did agree to it, they still clung to each other as they maneuvered their way through the dark halls to get to Lysander's room. They both jumped onto the bed and looked at each other before laughing. Lysander sat up to turn on the lap on the drawer next to his bed, Nathaniel following after.

"I can't believe the ending to that..." Nathaniel huffed.

Lysander chuckled, "Not very satisfying, was it?"

"Not in the slightest."

Both quietly laughed and looked at each other. They were both close, and the lamp's soft light seemed help create some type of mood... They were quiet, staring at the other. That's when Lysander slowly moved forward and pressed his lips against Nathaniel's. Nathaniel's breath hitched, which caused Lysander to pull back.

"I'm sorry, I..." he paused, his eyes averted, "I've liked you... for a while."

Nathaniel was quiet for a moment.

"Is... that why we had this movie night? Why Rosalya and Leigh left?"

Lysander nodded. He looked embarrassed. "They were only trying to help. Rosalya told me I should tell you tonight, so..."

Nathaniel, who was already blushing, blushed more and fidgeted.

"It's not like... I don't like you..." Nathaniel whispered, "Don't you find wanting to date me strange? I was with Castiel and all..."

Lysander looked at him and shook his head. "No. I liked you perhaps before you two started dating," he leaned forward, "If you'll give me a chance..."

"Castiel?"

"He won't like it, obviously, but I think I- we can manage..."

Nathaniel looked into his eyes for a moment before closing the gap between them. It was a simple kiss at first, but then it started to get more passionate. Nathaniel could feel his hormones kicking in and wrapped his arms around Lysander's neck. A month without sex or anything sexual led Nathaniel's hormones to suddenly skyrocket. He could feel Lysander unbuttoning his shirt he borrowed and let Lysander guide him onto his back. They pulled away to breathe, but Lysander went to attack Nathaniel's neck. Nathaniel gasped and pushed Lysander's head against his neck. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, Lysander pulled back.

"Is this okay?"

Nathaniel nodded, still breathless from the kiss. Lysander removed his own shirt and leaned down to tease the blonde nipples. Letting out a soft moan, Nathaniel arched into Lysander's mouth. He rolled his hips up, feeling Lysander's erection through his pants harden. Lysander's breath hitched. He pulled away and pulled the blonde's pajama pants down with his boxers, exposing his erection.

Nathaniel bit his lip and smirked. "Can't wait?"

Lysander turned to fetch the lube from his drawers. "I've wanted you for a long time."

The albino covered his fingers, watching as Nathaniel spread his legs. Nathaniel could see him tense up, the desire in his eyes become more apparent. Sliding a finger in, Nathaniel gasped and whimpered. Lysander kissed and nipped at his neck, trying to distract him from the discomfort as he continued to loosen him up. By the third finger, the whimpers of discomfort turned into quiet mewls of desire. With a few more thrusts, Lysander pulled his fingers out and sat up to push down his own pants.

Nathaniel watched as the other coated his cock with lubricant, his hormones making him hot and needy. Lysander hovered over Nathaniel as he slowly pushed in, causing the blonde to squeeze his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. Just let me adjust..."

Inch by inch, Lysander slid in, letting Nathaniel adjust as he did so. When fully seated inside him, Lysander hung his head and let out a low moan. The blonde bit his lip and tried to relax. After a moment, he rolled his hips, resulting in Lysander pulling back a bit and pushing back in. The slow tempo increased within time, the pleasure building up to create the need of the other.

"L-Lysander!" Nathaniel moaned, his hands above his head, "O-oh! Lysander! M-more!"

Lysander held Nathaniel's legs up and thrusted in harder. Nathaniel tilted his head back and moaned quite loudly, trying to push his hips down to meet with his thrusts.

"Like that?"

"Aha! Y-yes! Mmm, there!"

"Here?" Lysander changed the angle so that it would miss the spot that would make Nathaniel scream.

Nathaniel rolled his hips, trying to direct him to his spot. "No! No, Lysander!"

Lysander smirked and thrusted hard into Nathaniel's pleasure spot, enjoying the scream of pleasure that erupted from Nathaniel's mouth.

"Oh my God! Lysander, don't stop!" he yelled, lust laced in his voice, "Harder. Fuck me...!"

Lysander moaned at the sound of Nathaniel's voice that urged him to increase his speed, the squeaking of the bed was lost in the screams and moans from Nathaniel.

"Lysander...!"

"Louder."

"Lysander!"

"Louder!"

"Oh my G- _Lysander!_"

Nathaniel was a writhing mess now. Lysander leaned over and put his hands near the blonde's head, letting the other wrap his legs around Lysander's waist tightly.

"Lysander! Lysander! A-ah, s-so good...!"

"God, Nathaniel...!"

"Yes! Yes! AH!"

Lysander had never seen Nathaniel become so undone and lustful. It was an arousing sight to say the least. The blonde writhing under him, panting and moaning...begging for _him_. The albino crashed their lips together, Nathaniel being the one to moan into the kiss as he was being thrusted into. Tongues rubbed against each other in need, in desire for one another. Nathaniel broke the kiss when Lysander took his erection in his hand and started pumping him.

"L-Lysand-der!" the blonde called out, arching his back and raising his hips more, "O-oh, Lysander! Yes!"

"Nathaniel..." Lysander moaned lowly, his eyes focused on the male below him, "I love you, Nathaniel."

Watery golden eyes looked up, mouth partly open to allow more air to full his lungs. A soft smile graced Nathaniel's lips, making Lysander's heart jump a little.

"I-I-mm!" Nathaniel panted, biting his lip when could feel himself about to climax.

"Nathaniel..."

"Lysander...!"

"Nathaniel." A harder thrust.

A gasp. "A-ah! Lysander!" Hands clawed at the sheets. "I'm cumming! Lysander, I-I!"

Lysander gasped as Nathaniel came, tightening around him as he did. With a few more thrusts, Lysander came with a moan as well, rolling his hips as he did so. After pulling out and collapsing next to Nathaniel, he pulled said boy closer to him, both panting and needing rest. The blonde tucked his head under Lysander's chin, too tired to keep his eyes open. Lysander's hand played with the soft blonde strands of hair for a moment, noting how cute Nathaniel was when he was cuddled up to him and sleeping. Chuckling lightly to himself, he rested his hand on Nathaniel's back and fell asleep as well.

The next morning, the two teens were greeted by Rosalya.

"Lysander, you work too fast!"

She ran out of the room before the pillow Lysander had thrown hit her.


End file.
